Rays Of Hope
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: Its a normal day like any other day as Twilight Sparkle mastering her spells in the Everfree Forest when she was attacked by several unkown beings surrounded Twilight Sparkle ready to defend herself when a mysterious stranger jumps in and saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rays Of Hope**

**All the characters in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe Belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and also my OC belongs to me also there are references to a city in the sonic universe belongs to sega/ archie comics if anybody wants him in your story please Pm me also certain references contains in my main character like the Gundam he flies belongs to Bandai etc. ok then on with the show. Also this is re-edit made it much more better.**

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

As any other ponies knows the EverFree Forest is a very beautiful place, if you know where you are going. Sometimes this forest has that air of danger if you are not careful, but today it's relatively quiet to a certain purple unicorn whose routine led her to a clearing in the forest where she has practicing her spells and this spell in particular is Twilight is trying to levitate a big rock and then splitting it half all in the same process.

**"UGH!...Cmon lift you darn stupid rock."**

As Twilight Sparkle horn begins to glow very brightly. She's been trying to master this spell for weeks now but to no avail,

**"CMON! I know I could do this." **

Twilight was focusing hard with her teeth clenched, unbeknownst to her that she is not the only pony alone in the forest as other eyes are watching very cautiously and gathering data on their wrist computers calculating everything from the atmosphere to the every living being on the entire planet of Equestria.

As Twilight continues on with her magic skill practice she realized she is getting tired and decided to stop and rest a bit,

"I need to eat before I pass out"

Twilight thought to herself and with the bright purple aura she levitated a blanket and lunch from her saddle bag and placed it on an empty space next to her. She pulled out several small dishes of lettuce, apples, celery, and a grilled tulip sandwich. As Twilight looked at the very delicious prepared meal before her she was ready to bite into the sandwich when she heard a broken twig snapped further back in the forest as Twilight reacted with a look and called out,

"Is anypony out there Hello?...Hellllllllloooo?..., hmmmmmmmm nothing"

she thought to herself,

"I better finish my lunch and head back to Ponyville."

Twilight spoke to herself softly when suddenly another broken twig much louder than before was more closer, Twilight heard this and shouted

**"WHOEVER PONY IS OUT THERE SHOW YOURSELF!" **

As she waited for a response a human came out from the deeper section of the EverFree Forest and many others and so forth until they were everywhere. In the open field were 100 humans in total, wearing armor and carrying weapons and looking directly at Twilight Sparkle she stood there in shock wondering

"What in all Celeistia are these creatures doing here? And what do they want?"

She thought but her question was answered by this sentence from the leader of the humans saying,

**"ELIMINATE ALL RESISTANCE!"**

As this is being said all the humans pointed their Morita MK 3's at their target Twilight ,

"What are you doing? I did nothing to provoke you!"

As she stood there in fear there was another presence that was moving into position ready to pounce, Twilight shouted,

**"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE? I WILL FIGHT YOU AND STOP YOU!" **

As her purple horn started to glow preparing for the battle when a shout was heard,

**"CHAOS SHIELD!"**

With a sudden gust of wind that came after and Twilight was enveloped in a bubble while a dark figure stood alone in the center of the humans they reacted by shooting at the dark figure when he phased out and the bullets missed him and some hitting on the shield where Twilight was held in, she didn't realize she was safe when the bullets bounced off the shield. She tried to get the attention of the dark and mysterious stranger but to no avail until there's a voice that came through to Twilight's mind,

"I'm so sorry Senoirita um..."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and you are?"

"I'm Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza, but my friends call me Rodrigo"

"So? What are you doing here and who are those strange creatures that is trying to kill me?" Twilight curiously questioned,

"I will answer all your inquiries when I'm done here ok."

Rodrigo replied as he finished his sentence the telepathic link was disconnected and Rodrigo returned once more to the open field with his .50 caliber Desert Eagle Magnums drawn and started to proceed to Gun Kata at his enemies **(AN: Imagine the very moves in the movie Equilibrium.) **and started to kill his opponents very effectively by starting with a group of 15 humans in a circle when he appeared in the center and started to block the machine gun with his pistol and put the left gun under the jaw of the solider and shot him and the exit wound was bloody and without thinking he kicked away the other shooter's weapon and used his right pistol and shot the human directly in the chest. And then he proceeded to go into a speed fury and went to the groups of humans using blocking and kicking movements while one shooter he was disarmed in a flash and shot with his own weapon while he flipped his pistols up in the air and shot about 30 enemies.

Suddenly the guns butt protruded spikes on both guns and he used the ends and started to club them on their heads and killing 10 more of the enemy. After that the enemy started to fire at Rodrigo but to no avail he was fast moving and avoided the attacks, while Twilight looked at this display with awe and she was thinking,

"Wow! He's faster than Rainbow Dash, but who is he? I can't see his features or his face."

As she continued in thought the other humans were shooting everywhere as Rodrigo reloaded his guns once more and front flipped in the air and shot very rapidly at 20 enemies killing the last of the humans. As he looked at the destruction and death all around him he shouted,

**"CHAOS SHIELD BEGONE!"**

As the shield dissipate around Twilight she walked out and finally saw her rescuer facial features who stood 5 foot 8 inches tall with black fur all over his body with blonde on his head, paws, and belly. His eyes were a very gentle ice cold blue and he has that air of confidence in him but something is also there but Twilight couldn't put her hoof on it.

He wore a black duster, black pants and a belt with a flaming skull as it buckle, he wore black combat boots with a white muscle tee with a flaming skull on the front and in the duster a double shoulder harness for his Magnums. But one thing that really stood out in Twilights view were two swords were strapped on his back with the handles of a snarling wolves head, while the other handle has a snarling dogs head. As Twilight approached the canine stranger very carefully, suddenly Rodrigo pulled out his sword and flung the double edged katana at Twilight before she could react the sword just missed her by millimeters messing up her mane at that same moment unknown to her a human was ready to shoot at Twilight when the distinct sound of the metal edge hit its target in the heart a shot rang out and Twilight jumped out of the way, as she looked at the fallen human on the ground Rodrigo walked over to the body and retrieved his sword and walked over to Twilight and spoke to her,

"Sorry about that I must have missed one..."

After that Rodrigo fell flat on his face Twilight jumped in fear and started to levitate Rodrigo and she saw something that disturbed her the shot she heard early had hit its mark through Rodrigo's belly which his white tee was stained with blood and forming more by the second. Twilight cast a healing spell and stopped the bleeding but it was not enough she levitated the limp body of Rodrigo on her back and rushed towards Ponyville hospital to get proper care for the stranger,

"I hope my magic will be enough to save him."

At first Twilight thought of teleporting herself and Rodrigo to the hospital but went against it because the spell would kill him at this moment. As the dust and dirt picked up she rushed to the hospital with her passenger. Twilight noticed his breathing was shallow and labored and she thought to herself,

"I need to know more about you, If you die then I'm stuck with more questions about you. Please be alive when i get you to the hospital, I want to know more about you and what's going on that will affect all of us in Equestria."

As she finished her thought she continued to gallop very rapidly towards the hospital.

**A/N:** **Well this is my first chapter I want everybody to read and review and I love straight forward and honest critiques to improve my writing skills as I say again if you want my OC please PM me and I would love to hear your ideas about Rodrigo and give some insight and background on him so enjoy and chapter 2 is on the next rotation soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rays Of Hope**

**All the characters in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe Belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and also my OC belongs to me also there are references to a city in the sonic universe by sega/archie comics from the flashbacks if anybody wants him in your story please Pm me also certain references contains in my main character like the Gundam he flies belongs to Bandai etc. Here comes the nitty gritty enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Recuperation Part 1**

As things were going on normally at Ponyville everything was peacefull and easy going until the residents of Ponyville heard a loud galloping with shouting was heard** "GET OUT OF THE WAY! I HAVE AN INJURED BEING HERE!"**

Twilight shouted as she galloped at a very rapid pace not as fast as the stranger known as Rodrigo but regardless she needed to go to Ponyville Hospital immediately to get that stomach repaired. As she raced closer to the hospital she kept hearing a low groan on her back, she told her savior

"Hold on Rodrigo we are almost here, just hold on a little bit more." As she finished her sentence she arrived at her destination she came at the doors at the emergency room which opens and a nurse at her station jumped as Twilight spoke "Nurse Redheart! I have an injured being with a hole in his stomach I Think he was shot with a weapon of sorts?" Twilight explained "Twilight put the patient on the gurney." Responded Nurse Redheart Twilight encased Rodrigo in a purple field and proceed to levitate him from her back towards the gurney and started to check on his vitals as this was going on more pony nurses came on to the scene to help out.

As they looked over Rodrigo Nurse Redheart asked Twilight "What happened? And who is this strange being?" Twilight explained " I was in the forest praticing my spells and all the sudden there were these beings kind of a variation of a diamond dog mixed with a hairless ape, but they were very intelligent and had strange armor and weapons and they pointed these weapons on me and one of them a leader or sorts said Eliminate All Resistance. I thought I was done for if not for Rodrigo for saving my life."

"Is that the name of the patient?" Questioned Nurse Redheart? "No. His full name is Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza." Twilight corrected herself, "Well Twilight we can save him he has the same biology as Winona and we can operate immediately and repair the damage on his stomach but after that its 50/50 he lost a lot of blood and I don't know how long it will be before he wakes up. It's up to the surgeon and Rodrigo to see what turns out."

Nurse Redheart explained. "Well I know for one thing Rodrigo is a fighter and he will pull through this and get well and be strong very soon." Twilight confidently spoke; As the conversation continued and as Rodrigo was wheeled to the O.R. another figure came to the hospital with a very worried look on Fluttershy's face as she continued towards the waiting area of the emergency room she saw a couple of nurses wheeled a strange being towards the operating room."I hope that diamond dog will be ok he took a nasty shot in his stomach, I hope he is ok." Fluttershy whispered to herself, as she continued walking towards the waiting room she saw Twilight speaking to Nurse Redheartnand and asked her "Umm...I saw you in town galloping very quickly here is everything ok? If im asking too many questions, I will stop and go about my way way home.

" Fluttershy barely whispered as she looked at her hooves, Twilight responded "It's ok Fluttershy, I came here with the being who was shot in his stomach after he saved my life from these strange creatures that was going to kill me if Rodrigo haven't step in and saved my life, I wouldn't be here right now talking to you Fluttershy."Fluttershy stood there in shock as the information was processed in her mind and replied "WOW! Twilight you were lucky that you came out out of this alive so...Rodrigo that's his name Twilight?" Fluttershy calmly asked; "Yes Fluttershy but his full name is Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza." Twilight answered.

"That's a mouthful but you call him Rodrigo right?" Fluttershy responded; "Yes Fluttershy he rather to be called that, but the way he carries himself, I see a warrior or solider in my eyes when he took on those strange beings. I had this feeling Rodrigo fought these beings before many times that's how i see it but maybe it's my imagination, but I know in my heart it says different and also he will explain everything to me when the battle was over and then he got shot and the rest is here right now.

But I know the surgeon at the O.R. told me that he will pull through but he lost alot of blood and as I know at this point that Rodrigo could go into a coma or get better it's a 50/50 at this point." Twilight explained; "Ummm...Is there anything I could do to help Twilight?" Fluttershy meekly asked; "No Fluttershy right now we could wait and see what happens in the next couple of days." Twilight replied; "Oh...ok Twilight, when Rodrigo does wake up I would really like to talk to him he seems a very nice person to get to know him better."

Fluttershy asked, Twilight looked at the butter yellow pink maned pegasi and smiled and thought to herself "Well Fluttershy is trying her hardest to get herself more comfortable around other ponies. Maybe those assertive training that Rainbow Dash is paying off. I hope Rodrigo is very friendly the way he fought those beings is something that is second nature to Rodrigo but seeing him in conversation, I think he's somewhat uncomfortable in a social setting. What I'm thinking i'm judging Rodrigo without talking to him and getting to know him better, shame on me to even think of this."

As she finish her thought she turned to Fluttershy and told her "I think we have to leave now there's no point in waiting around here, when he wakes up we all be here to find out more about Rodrigo Ok Fluttershy." "Ok Twilight." Fluttershy replied as the two left the hospital the operation went on without a hitch and the patient Rodrigo was wheeled out of the O.R. and put in a room at this point to recover.

**Hey everybody i hoped you enjoyed this chapter please R & R i would love your critiques and how could i improve in my story so get back to me and the next chapter is how in the hay Rodrigo wound up here in Equestria hmmmmmmmmmmm? many questions and lots of chapters to write but the next chapter will have the stuff of hero's are made of that shiny stuff. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rays Of Hope**

**All the characters in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe Belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and also my OC belongs to me also there are references to a city in the sonic universe by sega/archie comics from the flashbacks if anybody wants him in your story please Pm me also certain references contains in my main character like the Gundam he flies belongs to Bandai etc. Here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Recuperation: Part 2**

In a brightly lit room a single male canine with black fur all over his body and blonde on the bottom of his paws and hair and his belly which is wrapped tightly in a bandage. His species as the pony surgeon noted on Rodrigo's chart is that of labrador, as he lay there in a deep slumber his mind was racing on many memories but the one stood out the most is he is reliving it once again.

_**February 14, 3327**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

_**Outskirts of Mobotropolis**_

As many wars raging on this planet, a certain area of Mobius that this war was finally coming to a end and the citizens of the planet were hearing rumors of the very word every male, female, and children spoke in low whispers the word is peace and for the last 1300 years it was something to behold and in the skies above a lone ship a jet to be precisely painted black with red bands all over its joints.

The Aeros is one ship of seven patrolling both sky and roads for enemy moment as the silence is broken by the buzzing sound on the comm "Rodrigo are you sure the intel is correct on a new weapon in this area?" Xiomara questioned. "Yes, my love I'm sure this new weapon is here somewhere I think intel didnt take into account of stealth tech on this new weapon." Rodrigo replied. "Rodrigo I know I nag about the rules my love but you sould know that personal pet names is a major no-no on the comm line.

" Xiomara softly spoke. "I know that my love your my mate and pregnant with my twin boys and I can't explain why are you here? You should been back at the base." Rodrigo worriedly replied. "I'm here because you need me I know I should be back at the base waiting but I hate the waiting around and I'm late in giving birth by a week. And I'm in a irritable mood and ready to kick G.U.N.'S ass!" Xiomara replied with a slight of anger in her tone. "I know my love once we finished scanning this next area we go to two more locations and scan them and call it a day. Ok Beautiful." Rodrigo smoothly replied, as the next sentence was going to be exchanged further an explosion rocked the area they are right now. "Rodrigo what happened?" Xiomara asked.

"I don't know my sensors are going crazy hold on I see something in the smoke can't make out what it is?" Rodrigo snapped back but before he could react a dark figure appeared right in front of his Aeros and started to attack Rodrigo he blocked it barely with his chaos shield as Rodrigo try to strike back at the enemy it phased out quickly as it came at him again this time the shield held up blocking the attack as the smoke clears in front of the Aeros a very large black mech stood in front of Rodrigo with a rapid firing machine gun started shooting at him "Aero's transform and dodge!"

Rodrigo shouted as the Aeros transformed to a Gundam it dodged the bullets with ease and proceed to pull out his plasma swords from its back and lunged at the black mech which phased out again. **"Grrrrrrrr...Dammit! Stay Still!" **Rodrigo shouted as he waited for the next attack and then a voice came through the comm "Well General how does it feel to be confused and wondering when would I strike next."

As the mysterious voice playing a dangerous mind game with Rodrigo, unbeknownst to Rodrigo the black mech in stealth mode was behind his Gundam and ready to strike as this was happening Rodrigo sensed this and shouted **"TWIN REAR GUNS!" **Suddenly both guns appeared and fired hitting it's mark somehow the bullets has damaged the stealth device and reappeared behind Rodrigo, as his sensors warned him of the enemy he turned around swiftly and shouted again **"IM FINISHING IT RIGHT NOW! TRANS-AM!" **At that moment the Gundam Aeros started to glow and proceeded to attack the black mech unmercifully with its double plasma swords slashing and hacking continuously.

The timer inside the ship was counting down but at that same time the black mech is fighting really hard and blocking and getting in some shots with his rapid firing machine pistol and sword, as this battle raged on the counter still counting down and Rodrigo knows if the counter reaches zero then Trans-Am is gone. So he thought out his options and came up with a strategy to save all of Mobius and its people from the possibility of death, he lunged with everything towards the black mech with both plasma swords plunging them in the back of the powerful machine and shoved his right fist in the chest cavity of the mech and Rodrigo ordered his Gundam "Proceed an altitude of nine thousand feet and keep climbing immediately." As the Aeros did as it told it blasted straight up with the black mech secured with his swords and fist as this is going on a voice called on the com

"Rodrigo? What are you doing my love?" Xiomara questioned. "I have to save all Mobius from this death machine it's so powerful, I have to destroy it before it eradicate everything we fought for." Rodrigo answered. "What do you mean? The only way I know it's...**NO!,NO!,NO!RODRIGO DONT DO THIS!" **Xiomara screamed "I have to do it to protect everything I live for and love, You are my world you and my sons I will not let it happen..." **"RODRIGO STOP!" "SELF-DETONATION" **As Rodrigo called for the final solution an explosion rocked the sky turning it from those soft blue to dark red and oranges and from that explosion two figures plummeted towards the ground as it fell silently, the Gundam Aeros severly damaged and proceeded to stretch out its free left arm at the other Gundam on the ground.

Xiomara saw this and proceeded to cry further as she yelled at the comm **"RODRIGO! RODRIGO!" **At that same moment the Aeros was pulled back by the black mech and continued its onslaught while plummeting at a very high rate of speed, that in a final desperate act Rodrigo used what energy reserves left in his Gundam which was nothing left as a torso and a left arm which he shoved it in the same chest cavity which he found the main energy cells and started to squeeze the cell till it started to collapse and in that moment in the cockpit

Rodrigo was silent going through a lot of memories with his mate Xiomara the meeting, their courtship, and their wedding. "I was hoping to survive long enough to see my boys being born and hold them in my arms as a very proud father." As that final thought was said he cried of great regret that he will never see that moment ever again as he squeezed further a chain reaction has started and everything went black following a great explosion, at that moment Rodrigo woke up from that memory panting and sweating he looked around at his surroundings and chuckled to himself, "I'm here at a hospital of sorts, last thing I remember being shot and can't remember the rest at this point. Well I promised something to Twilight Sparkle of answers I will provide the information needed in hopes will save this beautiful planet from destruction."

**well chapter 3 is done please check out my story and review it please i would love to hear some critiques and honest opinion on my story. I would love to hear from everybody right I'm finishing up Chapter 4 and have that type up soon enough and put it up here in a few days. If you use my OC PM me so i could hear your idea and go from it there so take care everybody and good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rays Of Hope**

**All the characters in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe Belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and also my OC belongs to me also there are references to a city in the sonic universe by sega/archie comics from the flashbacks if anybody wants him in your story please Pm me also certain references contains in my main character like the Gundam he flies belongs to Bandai etc. Here's chapter 4 enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Answers**

As Rodrigo slept in the hospital he woke up and felt this feeling that this night was not good for him to sleep, he called at his wrist computer softly "Computer give me the time and details of the entire location of Equestria."

"The time is 2:45 a.m. and the entire location of Equestria is available do you want all the locations of Equestria?" Spoken a female voice from Rodrigo's wrist,

"No just the important areas from Ponyville to Manehattan." Rodrigo replied.

"Searching…Collated and information retrieved. The main hub of all Equestria is Canterlot I suggest you should go there and meet the Princess Celestia; I think she could help you with this situation." The computer responded.

"Then I should get something fancy to wear….Wait a minute maybe something simple, computer is there any power left in the replicator on my Aeros?" Rodrigo questioned,

"Searching…General there is about 35% of power left well enough to power the replicator for a time being. What do you like for the replicator to make for you?" Asked the computer,

"I want an Armani suit in black with a crisp white shirt no tie and Forzieri shoes in size 10 ½ double E." Rodrigo requested.

"Yes I'm on it right now using your body measurements to create the outfit you desired. It will be done later this morning all you need to do is pick it up." The computer explained,

"Understood." Rodrigo replied as that last statement was made he got up from his bed and walked very slowly and gingerly towards the window of the hospital and proceeded to look out the window while holding his stomach and thought to himself,

"Hmmmmm, I think there's something wrong with my computer it should of healed me at this point."

"Computer run a level 2 diagnostic and try to locate the problem why I'm not healing." Rodrigo requested.

"Diagnostics was already been completed and there's a short in the main wiring to be repaired immediately." Replied the computer,

"Ok." Rodrigo replied as the exchange was done Rodrigo went to the door of his hospital room that leads to a hall, he opened the door slightly and took a peek through the crack of the door and said to himself

"No one's around on this floor."

As he proceed to open the door more slowly he went to check out the floor further looking for certain items needed to fix his wrist computer, until he reached a supply closet. At first inspection he sees the door is locked with a padlock and a key to the door itself he thought to himself, "the only way I could get through this door is by forcing it which will arouse any suspicion towards me or I will use the computer to pick the lock." As that last thought was said the computer unlocked both padlock and the door itself. He opened the door and looked on all the shelves and found several items to fix his wrist computer. Which were a roll of bandage tape, a rusted screwdriver and tweezers. After Rodrigo got what he needed and proceeded to close the door and locked the padlock and used the wrist computer to lock the door itself. He went back to his room and used the screwdriver to remove the backing of his wrist computer and looked at the wiring till he found the main wiring and started to cut this wiring and stripped it and put it together with the bandage tape and put the wiring back in the computer and closed the backing, when this was done the computer rebooted and started to scan Rodrigo with a red beam and activated a process in which the computer replied.

"Activating rapid healing on augment to target area."

As this process started Rodrigo's body was healing rapidly around the wound on his belly was closing up and his fur that was shaved for the surgery was replaced over the wound and grew his new fur if it was not there before, also as this process was being done Rodrigo asked the computer "computer upload all records recorded in the area of Ponyville and break down all citizens and give me all the members of the Elements of Harmony and their backgrounds."

"Searching…All info collated and updated on view screen." The female voice on his computer responded. The screen flashed on while Rodrigo was gaining strength as his wound is healing very rapidly the screen showed all the Elements of Harmony and a brief background from the surveillance was gather from months of spying on each member and the computer made brief notations on the habits and personality of each Elements. From the stories of the pony citizens in Ponyville how they stopped Nightmare Moon and Discord not once but twice which was recorded and collated in Rodrigo's computer to be used for information on how to approach each Elements carefully especially the Element of Magic Twilight Sparkle she's has this penchant to ask many questions to find out many things and get an understanding of Equestria and everything else in between. Thirsting for knowledge as Rodrigo chuckled at that last statement he find it very amusing that this Twilight Sparkle wants to know everything and solves every mystery with a logical explanation kind of remind him of a certain female lieutenant as Rodrigo went over the information and gathered everything he needs to understand them, he came to a conclusion that he needs to be honest with all the elements especially the one called AppleJack she is the Element of Honesty and knows someone is lying to her a walking talking lie detector.

As he gather more info on all Elements and everypony else in Ponyville Rodrigo walked back to his bed feeling like his old self again he thought to himself,

"I will explain the situation to all the Elements and leave out of the surveillance part, I could guess Rainbow Dash's words and I quote see he is a spy." As Rodrigo smiled at that last thought he went under his covers of his hospital bed and spoke to his computer.

"Go to sleep mode and continue to monitor the entire Everfree forest for any more G.U.N. activities and try to find their main base."

"Understood." The computer responded as the screen was starting to go in sleep mode he check the clock and it shows 3:15 a.m. as that was done Rodrigo covered himself up and went back to sleep. The sunshine peeked through brightly in Rodrigo's room he was woken up by its light on his face, he opened his eyes and take a look at his wrist computer for the time which was 8:00 a.m. he spoke to his wrist,

"Computer continue operation in silent mode and cloak."

"Understood." The computer voice responded, as that last statement was made the computer disappeared from Rodrigo's wrist as he stretched and getting up from bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself he chuckled when he entered the bathroom it was designed for ponies not for a mobian like himself after 15 minutes of figuring out the knobs of the toilet. Rodrigo took care of business and washed up after he exited the bathroom, he returned to the bed the nurse entered the room and Rodrigo observed from his bed that this horse is a earth pony with a very healthy white coat with a bright pink mane and tail which her mane was tied in a bun and had a white hat on with a red cross on it also he noticed a red cross cutie mark on her flank. Rodrigo was very careful not to stare at flanks which in this pony society is somewhat frowned upon, he glanced very quickly and looked up at the nurse,

"Good morning I see your up, I'm nurse Redheart." She responded

"Thank you my name is Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza but my friends call me Rodrigo." He replied.

As he got out from his bed and extended his paw at the nurse which in turn he received her hoof and then slightly bow and returned to his bed, at first nurse Redheart didn't understand the greeting but the way Rodrigo has done it made her blush slightly. Kind of reminding her nobles in those romance novels she reads all the time with the tall dark and dashing stallion that is so proper and yet not so full of themselves. As she was in thought Rodrigo looked at the nurse with a puzzled expression and spoke to her

"Hello…nurse Redheart." As he spoke softly nurse Redheart snapped out of her thought and looked at Rodrigo with a slightly embarrassed grin and replied,

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize I left Ponyville for that moment." After that was said Rodrigo asked the nurse,

"How long I was unconscious."

Nurse Redheart responded,

"A week Rodrigo, I check up on you and some visitors came by also to check on you."

"Really? Who were these visitors if I may ask?" Rodrigo replied,

"The Elements of Harmony." Responded nurse Redheart, she looked at Rodrigo and examined him by putting a thermometer in his mouth under the tongue and proceeded to take his left arm and held his wrist while looking at the clock above the doorway took his pulse.

"Everything is normal." Nurse Redheart says as she proceeds to check on the wound on his stomach that the surgeon operated on a week ago.

Rodrigo protested "Nurse, I don't think it's necessary to check my wound please."

"And why not?" Redheart questioned, Rodrigo thought for an answer to this dilemma,

"If I'm going to have the entire town of Ponyville to trust me then I should be very honest to them." Rodrigo Spoke,

"You see nurse Redheart I'm a very special being that was enhanced with a exoskeleton that you cannot see beneath my fur that has the ability to make me strong and heal me very rapidly."

"What do you mean?" Nurse Redheart responded, Rodrigo proceed to take off the bandage and showed her where he was shaved and the scar where he was operated on gone like it never happened.

"What are you?" Redheart asked very cautiously,

"I'm a mobian who volunteered on a risky experiment to save my world 1300 years ago and it worked but it worked too well as you could imagine as I revealed my age to you and wondered how I haven't aged in the last 1300 years it's because the fact is after this experiment was completed not only it healed me but slowed down my ageing process to a stop leaving me at 20 years old for the last 1300 years." Rodrigo stated, as the earth nurse pony process this new information she took a very cautious step forward and asked,

"What controlled your healing process?" Rodrigo responded by saying something to his wrist.

"Computer decloak and resume operations."

"Understood." The female voice responded and on Rodrigo's wrist an object appeared slowly and revealing a wrist computer to the nurse, nurse Redheart stood there in shocked as she this strange device on Rodrigo's wrist and asked,

"It's incredible this device can heal you even the wounds are life threating how does it work?"

"It's simple all you have to do is speak a command and it will do it's task, also in my case I set it up to monitor my vital signs all the time in case of a very serious life threating injury. It will go to emergency heal mode and heal me very rapidly." Rodrigo responded,

"Wow this device will revolutionize medicine as we speak to heal faster than the unicorns magic in no time and cure diseases that we can't cure with unicorn magic you must share this discovery to the rest of the staff here at the hospital." Nurse Redheart excitedly responded,

"NO!" Rodrigo angrily responded,

"Why not?" Redheart questioned.

"You want to know? I'll tell you this device I'm wearing it was very experimental at the time and not tested out, it was created by this famed scientist and he needed volunteers to test this device if it work's then those volunteers will become those beacon of hope to save our planet and our race from complete extinction. 2000 volunteers came that day 1300 years ago out of all of them only 7 survived me including, now do you think I'll let you have what I got which I have no idea how it works let alone duplicating it. Also do you think for one moment I would let you try to experiment this new device on ponies not knowing the side effects and killing them in the process, No I value all life. I'll never throw it away in that manner but if I didn't know you have an oath that you swore on to save lives not sacrificing them for the advancement of medicine." As Rodrigo spoke his mind of his ideals of how life is important to him, nurse Redheart looked at Rodrigo with a sense of shame and guilt she looked down at the ground and apologized,

"I'm sorry to make you upset on this subject, please can you forgive me?" Rodrigo sighed and responded,

"Yes I can, but you have to understand this from my point of view if you lived like me for the last 1300 years trained to fight to defend and even sacrificing your very life to protect those who cannot defend themselves. That I see is life so precious to me that it has to be protected from evil daring to snuff it out right before your eyes, from the air above to the bottom of your oceans life is very precious to me to fight for. I hope you understand what I'm saying to you and please keep this revelation to yourself I don't want everypony knowing about this ok."

"Ok. No pony will know about this I promise." Redheart responded,

"Good right now I'm very hungry, what's for breakfast?" Rodrigo ask with a smile on his face,

"Well we have the best a pony would love to eat." Redheart answered with a smile.

"Really then what is it?" Rodrigo questioned,

"Hospital food." Redheart suggested.

"Groan…..I was hoping this dimension has never heard of hospital food." Rodrigo replied with a chuckle.

As that statement was made another nurse entered the room with a tray of hospital food on that nurse's back and laid it on the table next to Rodrigo, as he looked at the tray very closely he noticed something that made his ice blue eyes sparkle and saw a small tub of something orange in it and sniff it and asked,

"It's…no it couldn't be but I have to ask. Nurse Redheart is this orange jello?"

"Why yes it is." Redheart responded, he looked at the orange delight and put on the biggest smile Equestria has ever seen and shouted,

"**YES! CIVILIZATION AT LAST!"** He jumped out from his bed and started to dance

**A/N: worse than Twilight Sparkle LOL.**

As he looked at the tub and grabbed a spoon and started to dig in the jello of heavenly delight when nurse Redheart interrupted him I thought I heard in the background a record needle being dragged across the disk stopping the melodic mood.

"Yes? I hope it's very important nurse Redheart."

"Well it is I will go to the doctor and inform him of your recovery and have all the paperwork done later today and you will be out later this afternoon and if you want more orange jello I could get you more." Rodrigo's eyes went very wide as he discovered the secret of life itself and smiled very widely and he responded,

"If you could do that then I'm eternally grateful to you nurse Redheart." After that was said he stood in front of the nurse and kissed her hoof making the nurse blush a rose colored on her cheeks. As this went on more ponies entered the room in which Rodrigo recognized as the Elements of Harmony as the approached Rodrigo he was in deep thought while shoveling a spoonful of orange jello when Twilight Sparkle spoke.

"Excuse me Rodrigo do you have a minute?" Before he could answer he raised his paw to pause in conversation while finishing his orange jello with a very satisfying gulp and after he finished the small tub he put it back on the tray and looked directly at Twilight and responded,

"Yes how can I help you?"

"You promised me to answer all my questions after the attack, but you got hurt and I rushed you here at the hospital." Twilight reminded Rodrigo,

"You brought me here to the hospital thank you for your quick minded action you saved my life." Rodrigo answered, after that last statement he got up from the hospital bed and extended his paw at Twilight which she took with her hoof and Rodrigo proceeded to bow slightly and kissed her hoof, Twilight slightly blushed in which she looked away quickly. When Twilight regained her composure he asked,

"Who are your friends?" Twilight responded.

"Sure on my left is AppleJack an orange earth pony with golden blonde mane and tail which were tied by a red ribbon by the ends she glanced at Rodrigo with her emerald green eyes and extended her hoof and grabbed his paw and shook up and down very quickly and said,

"Howdy there patn'r." after that exchanged she released Rodrigo's paw and he looked at the Stetson wearing pony and responded.

"Mucho gusto senorita AppleJack." AppleJack responded,

"Say what now?" Rodrigo smiled and explained.

"It's my secondary language which is Spanish and it means nice to meet you Miss AppleJack." AppleJack just stood there and blushed slightly and responded,

"Well now y'all have a way to sweet talk to a gal." Rodrigo sat there and smiled. After their exchange was done he was about to meet a pink maned mare when suddenly a pink blur left the room more faster than Rainbow Dash Rodrigo looked dumbfounded and asked,

""Uh…What just happened?"

"That just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Twilight responded as she was introducing more of her friends she noticed someone is missing and asked.

"Where's Fluttershy?"

"Ohhhh…..Um…" As she appeared for a second behind AppleJack and eeped softly and hid back, Rainbow Dash went behind AppleJack and nudged Fluttershy with her snout and pushed her out front of Rodrigo and asked her which he knew who she is,

"Hi what's your name?" She stood there not responding for a minute or two when she responded in a very nervous soft whisper.

"I'm…..ttershy"

"What was that? Please speak up." Rodrigo asked again,

"I'm….uttershy." she said very softly,

"I still can't hear you, what was your name again?" Rodrigo repeated.

"I'm Fluttershy!" In which Rodrigo was taken back by the sudden boldness of her voice, she stood there smiling and apologize for her speaking very loudly to him.

"I'm….I'm…. so…. so… ssorry to startle you please can you forgive me?"

"It's ok Fluttershy no harm I kind of knew that you were very shy and meeting me it's sort of new to you. I promise you this I'm here not to cause any harm to you and your friends ok." Fluttershy just stood there and smiled again and nodded her head in agreement sensing she can trust Rodrigo. After this friendly exchange was done Twilight was about to resume with the introductions when a blur of cyan blue flashed in front of Rodrigo and introduced herself.

"Hiya, nice to meet ya my name is Rainbow Dash fastest flier in all of equestrian." In which she strike a pose and puff out her chest. Rodrigo looked at her with a somewhat of a small smirk and responded.

"Really your fast ok maybe senorita Dash we have a race at a later time at the Whitetail forest no wings about 100 yards to go and back what do you say about that?" After that challenge was thrown at Rainbow Dash a small smile crept up to her face and slowly fluttered up to his face until she is eye level with Rodrigo's ice cool blue eyes and without blinking responded.

"Challenge Accepted!" Rodrigo looked at Rainbow and smiled when a coughing was heard and stepping out a white unicorn with her mane shimmering light blue in the light was practically sparkling how it's perfect as her tail her coat as white and pure as the fresh snow her azure eyes radiate that glow as she walked up to his right side of his bed and spoke,

"Darling I just saw your wardrobe and it's not you, the blacks and whites more color is much needed and you need better shoes or something more comfortable than your combat boots. As I look at them uncomfortable how do you stand them?"

"RARITY!" shouted the rest of the group, she turned around,

"You should know me by now I cannot let this fashion disaster continue." But before a response was given Rodrigo interjected and responded to her,

"Senorita Rarity I was trained in the military as a freedom fighter and the outfit was something I put together for my environment, the black duster for the pouring rain and heat, my pants and boots for protection of the elements, weapons and other obstacles that pops up. My fashion sense at the time is just survival but when I'm in something casual I usually wear dark blue jeans with a khaki polo shirt with slip on blue sneakers. Also on formal occasions of visiting dignitaries I usually wear an Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and a size 10 ½ double E Forzieri shoes and no tie, I know you have a very discerning eye on fashion and it will be and honor to have you design an outfit for me when I leave this hospital. I will come visit your humble boutique."

As he said this with a certain calmness and smoothness of his words as the finest softest of silk from his voice Rarity just stood there and blushed and turned away from the very smooth talking strange visitor she responded,

"Well you seem from your way of speaking and how you carry yourself I have a feeling you came from royalty." Rodrigo looked at Rarity and smiled and replied,

"It is true my bloodline is from royalty but I'm the last in my bloodline because all the other DeLaMenza's are all dead from a war still rages on my world." Rarity looked at Rodrigo and her facial features changed from happiness to sadness and responded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up such a touchy subject."

"It's ok I accepted my fate so long ago I just keep walking forward and not looking behind me." Rodrigo replied,

"Wait a minute how long ago was this?" Twilight questioned.

"1300 years ago." Rodrigo stated, all the mane 6 minus Pinkie Pie gasped realizing that he is older than Princess Luna.

"Now then senorita Twilight I'm ready for your questions." Rodrigo asked,

"Ok what are you?"

"Bi-pedal mobian there are different races such as myself is canine while other ranges from dragons, walrus, buffalo and cheetahs etc." Rodrigo replied,

"So your species is Mobian?" Twilight asked,

"To be correct mobian canine my species is Labrador." Rodrigo responded.

"Then why are you here?" Twilight questioned,

"Those answers are for your Princess Celestia and please everypony if you're asking how I know the Princess and no Rainbow Dash I'm not a spy." In which Dash blushed with embarrassment as somewhat confused and trying to figure out how he knew that Rainbow was going to ask this question. But before she was going to ask Twilight interjected with an another question,

"Rodrigo what are you going to say to Celestia?"

"I need you to send a letter to her stating that I need an audience of her immediately and the fate of all equestria is on the hinge of extinction. I have information and a way to prevent that from happening." Rodrigo stated,

"What do you mean extinction?" Twilight responded.

"I mean there is an enemy here on equestria that you have met when I fought them and they are very capable if unimpeded turns this beautiful planet to a dead moon."

**A/N: I know this chapter took me a while to write this and it's finally out I want to give thanks/shout outs to my friends here. B.J. Williams, legion Brony, Bucking Apples, UnderXxTheXxRock, Skullcrusher206, Meowth's Toon Dragon, AsianPon3, genralc46, AdryFeare, tehBrony, bearie, JimboSlicx, Jacen Shadow, Psychodrome, Henry Anthony Courtier, OplindenFep, Le critical writer, Kickass222urmom, Eternityglacier and finally everybody else. If you got time check out these Bronies and Pegusisters stories above these guys by far have kick ass stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rays Of Hope**

**All the characters in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Universe Belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust and also my OC belongs to me also there are references to a city in the sonic universe by Sega/Archie comics from the flashbacks if anybody wants him in your story please Pm me also certain references contains in my main character like the Gundam he flies belongs to Bandai etc. Here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: The Tour Part 1**

After Rodrigo made that last statement, the other ponies stared at the mobian with a shocked look on their faces. They heard correctly that the enemy that Twilight had seen earlier in the week was capable of destroying their way of life and their very existence, they talked amongst themselves, Rodrigo was thinking also wondering,

"How will the princess's believe what I'll say to them, I know they will believe me if Twilight sends them a report about the attack a week ago and keep them updated on me and further information that will help them prepare for…" before he could finish his thought Rainbow Dash zipped up towards me with a question,

"So Rodrigo how did you know I would say are you a spy, before I said it?"

"Well um…. Senorita Rainbow it's that well um….Oh look it's Nurse Redheart." Rodrigo stated,

As on cue she came in pushing a cart and spoke to the remaining elements of harmony,

"All right ladies; I think Rodrigo need his rest while I check his vitals and hopefully he will be discharged this afternoon, if you don't mind I need you to leave and come back this afternoon to pick up the patient so who will it be?"

"I wish I could but I gut some work to be done at the farm, I can't pick him up and show him around ponyville." AppleJack replied with a slight blush,

"Well darling I have so much work to do at the boutique I can't pick him up and give him a tour of ponyville, for my very handsome prince…..*oops*" Rarity stops herself by placing a hoof over her mouth.

"Umm…Umm…. I can't pick him up: I have to feed and care for my animals back at the cottage and I don't have the time to show ponyville for that very cute sexy mobian….Oh my…..I hope he didn't hear me…." Fluttershy blushed and hid behind her pink mane.

As this was going on Rodrigo was listing and slightly smiling at this exchange and interjected with a remark

"uh….Senorita's I have ears and these are not for show I heard you three already."

AppleJack, Rarity, and Fluttershy blushes was getting a shade darker, but before they could respond Rainbow Dash flew up to Rodrigo's eye level and said

"you three beating around the bush you should say this, So Rodrigo I would love to give you the tour of ponyville and after that I will give you a personal tour at my place especially my bedroom."

When she said this this with a lustful tone in her voice, Rodrigo got very defensive with a very small hint of anger in his voice when he responded

"Seniorita Dash I'm very flattered on your offer, but I don't appreciate what you offered afterward that insults me very deeply."

Rainbow Dash just hanging there with her eyes in shock and felt very shameful what she has said to him and said,

"I'm…Um….. So sorry what I said to you please don't be mad at me your cute and sexy and I thought a direct approach will get your attention all I really want is to be your friend as my friends here want the same. Please forgive me."

Rodrigo keep staring at Dash he nodded his head side to side and spoke "dash please understand this I forgive you for this, but in the future you should not do this you are a very beautiful mare who has a very loyal heart, sweet, kind and a very big old softie that nobody knows about and if you wondering who told me this let's just say in my dimensional travels I met those with those qualities you display."

After Rodrigo completed what he said to Dash she looked at him and realized he is right how he knows those very qualities that a very small handful of Rainbow's friends know, she went up to Rodrigo and hugged him and said "I'm soooooo sorry can we be friends please?" with her voice choked up in between sobs, Rodrigo held her and stroked her mane and whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhhh…..It's ok you are a very special mare that doesn't need to prove anything to a stallion to like if he does then let him like you for you, if not then that his lost."

As they separated Dash wiped her tears with her forehoof and looked at Rodrigo and they both smiled which elicit AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rarity to proceed to group hug him Rodrigo was surprised by this and just smiled and hugged back with more frevor of a very good friend ad this was going on a clearing of ones throat was heard in the room in which all the participants of the group hug looked at the source in which stood a lone purple unicorn with an impatient look spoke

"GIRLS! We need to leave Rodrigo alone to do his test and be released this afternoon, if neither one of you can't pick him up then I will do it."

Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked each at each other and back at Twilight and had sly smiles on their faces and realized,

"What?" Twilight said to them,

"ohhhhh, now I understand you are so cute as an egghead if you wanted that cutie for yourself you should have said something." replied Dash

"What? No..That is not the reason." Twilight protested,

"Well doggone, it's always the bookish one we have to watch out for girls." Applejack interjected.

"AJ? No way i don't like him in that way." Twilight responded, Rodrigo looked at Twilight with a mock of hurt and pouted,

"I like you..."

"You stay out of this." Twilight responded with an angry glare,

"Well darling, i see from this display that our very close friend Twilight has a serious crush on our handsome prince, If you need any advice when you go out on a date with Rodrigo stop by my place first and I give you LOTS of pointers on your evening with him."

"Rarity? Not you too. ugh..."

As Twilight put her front hooves over her head and blushed really red in embarrassment, while Twilight was hiding she felt a slight poke of a hoof she looked up and saw flutershy looking at her with a small smile on her face and told Twilight,

"umm...um... I think it's adorable that you are more shier than me to be interested in that handsome hunk of a stallion... Oh...oh...my did I just say that?" Twilight shook her head side to side and responded, "im so glad my friends aren't adding anymore silliness to this."

As she looked on at her friends and listening in on what they were saying they were saying something like this "Twilight and Rodrigo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Rodrigo with a baby carriage." after this was said the four mares all broke down in a fit of laughter. Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance and thought to herself,

"I have kindergarten fillies as friends."

and walked out of the room her friends soon followed behind her. Rodrigo chuckled at the whole display that played out in his room, and hummed that tune.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Rodrigo was finally examined from head to paws and giving him a clean bill of health, and givien him another tub of orange jello plus a sack full of the orange delight. Rodrigo had the biggest smile in all equestria to see and spoke to the nurse,

"Thank you for your kindness seniorita Redheart."

After he said that he held her hoof and bowed and kissed it, she blushed at the friendly gesture and smiled until she realized she had paperwork for Rodrigo to look over and sign, she snapped out of her daze and brought his paperwork to him and he takes it from her mouth and said to him,

"Here's the discharge papers I need you to sign them, your clothing are here already washed and repaired, and your weapons you need to pick that up from the security guard who had your weapons stored. That you need to bring this yellow form with you signed and hand it to the guard and he will get your weapons for you. Is there any questions?"

Rodrigo just nodded and took a peek at the clock above the door which tells it's 10:30 a.m. he shifted his eyes from the clock and returned his attention to nurse redheart and said,

"Nothing at all, and thank you so much for saving my life anything you need just ask." Nurse Redheart just smiled and responded,

"I know it's kind of personal, do you have a marefriend?" Rodrigo looked at the nurse and blushed somewhat in which he hid very well and responded,

"Ah, ah in all actuality no at thus point right now I have something that needs my attention to save your beautiful world from destruction and having a marefriend is on the bottom of my priorities list." after he made that remark nurse redheart frowned and looked down at the ground. Rodrigo noticed this and came near her and said,

"Seniorita Redheart, I know your upset but you have to understand this, in my line of work my life is in constant danger and me being somepony coltfriend and having my marefriend constantly worry about me in my own opinion, I will not put that special somepony through that ever!" After that was explained to nurse redheart she smiled a little and understood and said to him,

"I'm so sorry to make you so uncomfortable about this, anyway I think you need to get dressed get your weapons and be ready for Twilight to pick you up."

"It's ok no harm is done but I will tell you this if I wasn't doing this dangerous job and was a baker or something else I would love to spend a evening of dinner and dancing with you." Rodrigo smiled after he made that statement nurse redheart was very happy thinking,

"There might be a chance to date this hot and handsome stallion, wait hot and handsome? Why did I think that? I can't think like that it's not professional." before another thought was said Rodrigo spoke,

"Nurse redheart? I signed and dated those papers."

"Oh? Ok just hoof it back to me and go get your weapons, I will leave you so you can get dressed." after she said that Rodrigo handed back to her, after that she left the room so he could get dressed and headed towards the guard with his paperwork to receive his weapons after that Rodrigo went back to his room to wait for Twilight to pick him up.

While he is waiting he checked his Magnums by taking it apart, cleaning it, and put it back together, after this task was done he stood by the window and looked out at the town of ponyville and wondered to himself,

"It's so amazing how this world is populated by ponies as the dominating species, they don't know anything about wars and death and other horrifying things how could they have survived this long with peace, love, and understanding harmony as my wrist computer calls it. I think the theory of having the chaos and all the horrors of reality doesn't apply in this utopian society but you need the bad to balance with the good so this society doesn't collapse as a whole. I think if I have time to discuss this matter with Princess Celestia when I'm alone with her..." before he could go into further thought Twilight entered the room and cleared her throat and asked,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am seniorita Twilight lead the way." Rodrigo responded, as the two left the room and walked out of the hospital Twilight was heading outside of town and going on a dirt road which is leading towards a red structure in the distance as they approach closer to the structure it looks like a barn with a house next to it and beyond the house were rows and rows and rows of apple tree as far as the eye could see Rodrigo asked Twilight,

"Who's place is this?"

"This is Sweet Apple Acres it belongs to the Apple family you have already meet AppleJack..." Before Twilight could finish her sentence a pink blur shot passed her and was about to hit Rodrigo square on the chest when he relaxed his entire body and caught the blur and spun around in one fluid motion. Revealing a pink hair mare with three balloons on her flank she giggled and rapidly asking a slew of questions and random thoughts,

"So how did you know I was coming?, and how did you know I was coming?, and how did you know what was going to happen?, what's your name?, do you like parties?, what's your favorite food?, do all mobians carry weapons? or you carry pies?, I like pies, do you want to be my friend?, are you going to marry Twilight?, huh?, huh?, huh?, huh?, huh?."

As Rodrigo looked at the pink mare with wide eyed confusion he answered pinkie's questions,

"I sensed it, It was a battle field reaction, my name is Rodrigo, I really love parties, anything orange from cupcakes, to cakes, to punch and my absolute favorite is lemon filled pie, No, we don't carry pies as weapons these weapons are for protection for me and equestria, yes, ah...no! it's that she's cute and all I haven't got to know her better and beside marriage is the least thing on my mind and tell me your name please?"

"My name is Pinkemania Diane Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie Pie."

In which she giggled and snorted Rodrigo looked at Pinkie and smiled while this exchange was going on Twilight got up after been knocked down by the pink party pony,

"Pinkie you could watch where you are going, and what's with the marriage question don't tell me the girls put you up to this?"

Before Twilight could say another word Pinkie spoke up,

"Twilight, I knew of the marriage proposal from my pinkie sense and besides it hasn't happened Yet(bold under) so when it does I will have the SUPER DUPEST ENGAGEMENT PARTY EVER!" After that very excited statement which proceeded a hoof in her mouth by Twilight and rubbing her temple with her other hoof and mumbling under her breath,

"Just one time all I want is a normal day, dear celestia what did I do to deserve your wrath."

She looked up to Pinkie and asked her,

"Are you done?"

Pinkie looked up and nodded yes in which she removed her hoof from her mouth and responded to Twilight,

"Sorry about that Twi it's just I get so excited when new ponies and new parties and all that cool stuff, I'm so sorry I teased you about the marriage stuff all in good fun."

"It's ok Pinkie im just trying to show Rodrigo around but you know this and I know and I understand what I need you to do." Twilight responded,

"Huh? Twi you're confusing me what are you talking about?" Asked Pinkie,

"That other thing you should be doing right now hint, hint." Twilight replied,

"Oh that huh? Anyway I got to go and take care of this other thing so toddles cutie." before Rodrigo could say something Pinkie was gone in a flash and disappeared Rodrigo looked at Twilight and asked,

"Did seniorita Pinkie call me a cutie?"

"Don't worry about it, she's so random all the time. Ok let's continue on the tour of Sweet Apple Acres farm." Twilight said,

As Rodrigo continue to follow the purple mare they entered the farm. They hear a sound so familiar to Twilight,

"CRACK"

Was heard in the distance as they approached one of many trees they see AppleJack knocking apples off a tree and letting the apples fall in well placed baskets at the base of the tree. Before Twilight and Rodrigo got any closer AppleJack saw them and greeted the two,

"Hey ya'll what brings ya here?"

"I'm just showing Rodrigo your apple farm." Twilight responded at that point Rodrigo was staring at the tree full of apples and wondered,

"Wow this tree is so healthy and these apples are very ripe and so sweet..." before he could finish his thought AppleJack asked a question,

"Ah are you alright there? You spaced out there a bit."

"Si seniorita AppleJack I'm fine." AppleJack blushed again and responded,

"You got to stop sweet talking me, you have twilight as your marefriend."

"No, no, no, she's not my marefriend." replied Rodrigo,

"Oh...I thought I am your very special somepony." Twilight responded in a teasing mock hurt way.

"Please seniorita Twilight you are not helping me in this case." Rodrigo responded with a small glare.

"I'm just joking Rodrigo." Twilight said, Rodrigo smiled and resumed examining the tree AppleJack noticed this and said,

"Why re you staring at my tree?"

"AJ how many apples do you normally gather up in those baskets," asked Rodrigo,

"Huh? let's see..."

As aj done the small math in her head she smiled and gave a number.

"About 30 bushels, why you ask?" AppleJack asked,

"How many basket and barrels can you get under 60 trees in total?" asked Rodrigo,

"Gosh, that's the whole barn that where all those baskets and barrel are stored, what are you going to do? Asked AppleJack,

"You see just let me and Twilight help you get those items." Twilight looked at AppleJack and shrugged and went along with Rodrigo.

_**An hour passed**_

After all the barrels and baskets are placed at the base of each tree specifically picked by Rodrigo and they went back to him who is sitting in the lotus position meditating when both mares approached him his eyes opened and smiled and asked,

"Is everything in place?"

"Eeyup, so what in the hay are you going to do Rodrigo?" AppleJack asked,

"Well I will get you all those apples in those baskets and barrels all at one time." Rodrigo replied calmly, as the two mares looked at each other and back at Rodrigo and laughed,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, that here is a good one Rodrigo." and while Twilight also laughing,

"He, he, he, he, it's mathematically impossible to pick all those apples at the same time."

As the two mares continued to laugh, Rodrigo slipped off his black duster and folded neatly on the ground with his swords and his shoulder holsters which holds his .50 caliber pistols he started to limber up and prepared a stance and started to run towards the trees and launched himself up in the air hundred feet in the air and came down with two fingers touching the ground and launched backwards and landing on his feet and waited and started to countdown,

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." and a rumbling occurred on the ground both mares stopped laughing and felt the rumbling on the ground,

"What in tarnation is going on here!" AppleJack shouted,

"Rodrigo what did you do?" questioned Twilight, Rodrigo didn't answer but before they could get another question asked to him he smiled and the rumbling was shaking on the tree's he picked out and all the apples fell perfectly in the placed basket and barrels both AppleJack and Twilight watched with their mouths agape and in shock,

"Seniorita's it's very rude to keep your mouths open please come help me put away these apples, AppleJack where do the apples go?" Rodrigo asked,

"Uh...Oh they go back to the barn for granny smith will go over them fir quality." AppleJack responded,

"Bueno."

After Rodrigo responded he took off his white tee with the flaming skull on the front and folded it up neatly and placed it with his other stuff and proceeded to pick up two barrels and started to carry it towards the barn, AppleJack ran ahead and hitched herself to a wagon to get as much baskets and barrel to fill it to the brim and Twilight helped out also using her magic and levitated 6 baskets towards the barn.

_**Several hours later**_

As the three got the last items which consists of Rodrigo has two barrels and one basket hooked around his arm, AppleJack has another full wagon of apples, and Twilight has two barrels of apples levitated behind her she went near to AppleJack as Rodrigo was slightly ahead of the mares. When AppleJack asked Twilight something,

"Twi, can I ask you question?"

"Sure ask away AJ." Twilight responded,

"That Rodrigo fella is sure a strange one did you see how he got to buck those tree's and shake them without even touching them." AJ stated,

"I know and what bothers me, when I asked him how he had done it, he told me is maaagic and gave me a goofy grin." Twilight replied, AJ chuckled at that response and continued their conversation,

"Twi, have you noticed something with Rodrigo." AJ asked, Twilight looked at the sweaty broad shouldered muscled back of the mobian, black furred which accentuates his muscular definition she stared for a few minutes before she blushed and responded with,

"No...Nothing at all."

She lied to AJ she rolled her eyes and said,

"Twi, you know better to lie to me hint, hint, element of honesty here, If I were you try to keep him he's a real hunk of a stallion, hardworking, exotic, speaks that Spanish that makes me melt and his body hoo wee so darn perfect. If you are not interested in him, I will snatch him up for myself and marry him before the week is done."

"AJ? Keep it down he will hear you, and besides what makes you think you will have him, he's cute yeah but there's something about him." Twilight responded,

"And whut is that has you all confused and like." AJ asked,

"I don't you it's his eyes there's something so sad behind those eyes and he's not telling me especially us, something he is hiding I want to know what it is." Twilight replied,

"Girl you thinking too much on this, he will. tell us when he's ready."

Before Twilight could respond Rodrigo called out,

"Senioritas, I'm done putting the apples away, what's holding up you two?"

"Were almost there."

Both said in unison, after they arrived to the barn Rodrigo helpd out AJ and removed all the apples from the wagon and placed them where she wanted them after this was done AJ spoke,

"It seems it's getting late and I want to thank you two in helping me out, you're staying here for the night and have an old fashioned down home cooking Apple family style."

"AJ you shouldn't do that." Twilight slightly protested,

"I insist Twi, Rodrigo It's too late to show him around ponyville, you could continue the tour tomorrow."

"Ok..."

Before another word is said all three stomach's gurgled for food they all smiled and followed AJ to the farm house which they entered and meet at the dinner table three other ponies a crimson red stallion with a blonde mane and docked tail with the same emerald green eyes as AJ,

"This here is my big brother Big Mac." AJ introduced, Mac stood up and basically towers over Rodrigo he extended his hoof and took it with a firm hoofshake and replied with a smile,

"Mucho gusto."

"Say what now?" Big Mac responded,

"Mack he say's nice to meet you."

From a olive green elderly mare, Rodrigo looked at the mare and smiled and said,

"Tu savi espanol seniorita..."

"Yo soy Grannie Smith en tu?"

"Yo soy Rodrigo Alberto DeLaMenza, dondé tu savi mi languagé?" Rodrigo asked

"Mi parté of mi familia savi tu languagé in ou parté of otro ceitos dispese jegano ala ponyville." Grannie Smith answered,

As Rodrigo smiled the other ponies in the kitchen had a very confused look trying to understand what Rodrigo and Grannie Smith were talking about until the silence was broken by a yellow colored earth pony filly with a red bow on her head,

"What in the hay are those two talking about?"

"I don't know Applebloom but that language on that Rodrigo fella is so purdy." Aj said, Big Mac didn't say anything but his eyebrow raised at her sister's remark and remained neutral,

"AJ what do you mean purdy? You hace a crush on that Rodrigo fella?" Applebloom asked,

"Yes, I do but Twilight has him first and really likes him." AJ answered,

"AJ not so loud he will hear us and yes I like him but let me at least get to know him a little better ok." Twilight responded,

Big Mac rolled his eyes after hearing this exchange between his sisters and Twilight decided to sit at the table in the kitchen when Rodrigo and Grannie Smith came to the table, they both apologized for their small talk and Grannie Smith started to serve dinner with the help of AJ and Applebloom the table was all laid out with all apple products which made all of the other ponies mouth water and started to eat, Rodrigo started to eat the apple fritters and his mouth exploded with all the great flavors of said fritter. After they had their fill everyone went to the living room, Rodrigo insisted to wash the dishes when AJ and Big Mac finally shoved him out of the kitchen and into the living room where he sat on the couch and Applebloom sat next to him and started to talk to him,

"Say, mister Rodrigo, what are you?"

"Well little one, I'm a mobian from another planet probably a different dimension altogether and I came here to protect this beautiful world from destruction. But my species is Labrador a canine a dog to be more specific." Rodrigo replied,

"Really? Like winona?" Applebloom asked,

"Who is this winona?" Rodrigo asked,

"She's our dog, would you like to meet her?" Applebloom asked,

"Sure I love to lead the way chickita." Rodrigo responded,

" Say what you say on that last one?" Applebloom asked,

"Oh...Uh...Chickita means little one." Rodrigo responded, Applebloom smiled and blushed slightly and thought to herself,

"Wow AJ is right the way he speaks that Spanish is purdy."

As they left the house and followed down a small path that leads to the western orchard and the outer edge of the everfree forest. Rodrigo looked up at the beautiful star lit sky and smiled and thought,

"Amazing the sky is so brilliant, so clear I could see every star that I could reach out and touch it..." Before he could finish his sentence a shout was heard "WINONA!.

..WINONA!..." But before she calls out again a growl was heard in the underbrush about 100 yards away from the apple orchard property towards the edge of the everfree forest. Rodrigo walked up to Applebloom and sense something very dangerous and reacted calmly,

"Applebloom get behind me real slowly okay?"

She nodded and trotted very slowly as per Rodrigo and asked him,

"Mister Rodrigo what do you see?"

"I sense something very large and dangerous, I need you to run fast as you can and tell the others what's going on ok."

Applebloom nodded and with a worried look asked Rodrigo,

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping our little friend busy to make sure you get away." Rodrigo answered,

"But it's ..." before she could finish her sentence Rodrigo told her,

"I know it's dangerous, please you have to trust me on this when I say three you bolt ok?"

She nodded in agreement and waited till Rodrigo shouted,

"THREE!"

She bolted back towards the house when a creature exploded from the underbrush, it was a Manticore and was already to pounce on the defenseless filly when it was hit square on the jaw from a flying kick the Manticore flew back across towards the forest. When the Manticore stood up and roared a lone figure walked up camly and whistling a strange haunting tune on his muzzle is a very demented sick smile and stopped inches of the Manticore and camly said,

"Are you ready to dance?"

**Finally a cliffhanger and I know you guys waited for this chapter and I say you do your bit and read and review. Also my fiancée Biggmomma46 has written some oneshots and a story show some support for her by reading and reviewing her work thanks again and don' t forget my friends here at fanfiction and read and review them.**


End file.
